


The Adventures of Reaper Mark

by pliebas



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM
Genre: But we'll get there, F/M, Freeform, Gen, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, To Be Edited, Warnings May Change, additional characters and relationships to be added, hopefully my brain won't discontinue this, it is slowly learning about the human world, mark is a demon, mark uses it/its pronouns, not entirely beta read, reaper mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pliebas/pseuds/pliebas
Summary: where Mark slowly discovers the wonders of the human world
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT), Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 5





	The Adventures of Reaper Mark

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey a spin-off of the [Sad Smiles and Pinky Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311137) fic cuz I Really like the thought of demon/reaper mark

Mark supposes it was normal. It wasn’t the first time that humans had fascinated it. It was just the first time that Mark actually did something about it. The flightless creatures before Mark had continuously surprised it throughout the generations. Humans weren’t supposed to have fire. They weren’t supposed to have medicine. They weren’t supposed to have flight. All these things were supposed to be reserved for those of Mark’s kind, the supernatural. But these creatures paraded around, arrogant in a way that can only come around through ignorance, gained this forbidden knowledge. And it excited Mark.

The first time Mark had seen a human use fire was fascinating. Taeyong was feeling generous one night and decided to take Mark into what she called ‘the overworld’. At first, it was much too bright for Mark. It hurt standing there and even more so flying. It tried to pay attention to Taeyong as she pointed out various things and called them names. The pain subsided as they went around a structure called a ‘house’ but immediately flared after they passed it. As the bright thing in the sky (the sun, Taeyong had called it) dimmed, Mark started to feel better. It wasn’t particularly paying attention to the lesson Taeyong was no doubt giving, instead admiring the ‘sky’ at what ‘humans’ called ‘night’. 

That’s when it happened. The Fire Spectacle, as Mark likes to call it. This power of heat and warmth was used in such an inane manner. Mark was raised to be kind to fire, to love and care for it. Fire was only to be used to bring about life or keep life from ending. It was to be healing, to be restorative. But humans. _Oh, humans_. They were so much more creative and resourceful. The sun’s gift that Mark thought could only be beneficial was turned into a thing so destructive it made Mark giddy. The flames had danced around the building, reaching high up into the sky. The stars dimmed at the presence of the red-white blooming underneath. It was so beautiful. Mark was fascinated.

Taeyong gave Mark an earful soon after the incident, saying that Mark was never to misuse fire the way humans had. That fire was too precious and was a gift from the gods and that if Mark was ever to abuse its power, Mark would be broken until it was irreparable. Which dimmed Mark’s mood. A little. It just had to seek out more adventurous, interesting humans to create such beautiful displays for it. Surely there were some.

The next time Mark was allowed into the overworld, it was to accompany Ten. Mark was supposed to be learning or something but was far too fascinated by the bright lights that floated in the air above the ‘streets’. Ten had to grab Mark and pull it away from the floating lights many times through the night. Mark didn’t pay any mind. This time there were these things on the street that moved using an engine. Last time, humans had needed the aid of other animals to transport themselves. But now? These things, what had Ten called them? Veheeks? Were motorized (whatever that means) and transported the humans. Mark watched in awe as the little things on the side spun and moved the entire rectangular object. It raced after one to see if it was faster. Which made Mark nearly fly into a building. This one was way taller than the ones it had seen last time.

Mark looked up, staring up at another glowing orb in the sky, this one much dimmer than the bright thing from last time. He reached out and touched the building, fascinated at the cool feeling under its fingertips. It squealed. Mark narrowed its bright eyes and watched the soft hue of the orb. It smiled as it spread its wings and launched upwards. Mark flew up alongside the building, reaching out like those flames had all those years ago. It reached up, stretching, trying to steal the glowing orb in the sky. Then Ten yelled at Mark to stop wandering around and to focus.

Mark got another earful from Taeyong. Not like it cared. It was far too fascinated by the overworld to really care about any of the consequences that may come from it. Mark wanted to explore this world. Maybe even live in it. There were so many things over there that were so awe inspiring. Mark could do so many things that it couldn’t where it lived. It was amazing.

The first time Mark snuck out of the underworld was a trip. It was much easier than it thought it would be. The thin layer that separated the two worlds was easily breached by Mark’s high speed flying. It was so easy that it nearly collided into a tall object. A large stick. The thing that the sticks come from. The thing that burns easily. Mark still isn’t entirely sure what the object is called.

That first time that Mark was out it was miserable. The stupid burning thing in the sky was out and shining directly on it. Mark hid for what seemed like forever. Standing under the foliage wasn’t proving interesting and Mark was antsy. It could hear tiny creatures skittering across the ground. It looked up and saw winged beings soar through the sky and oh, how Mark wished it could fly. But it hurt too much.

Eventually, the sky became colored red and orange. Mark sighed. It flew up into the sky and glared at the descending hell-sphere. It quickly became cold. As it looked down, Mark saw how high the land was. It flew higher and saw many bumps in the terrain below it, but no buildings. Nothing except green.

It dropped down back to where it had entered the overworld. The ground there was rough and jagged and not soft and pillowy like it was under the foliage. Mark looked around, gaining its bearings. It wanted humans. It wanted to witness more of their miracles. To the left, it saw the ground ended. It walked up to the edge and looked over at the large drop down into more green. It sat back on its haunches and wondered what purpose could this serve for the humans? Why did they make this ground stop only for it to continue so much further down? Mark gasped. Maybe the humans had found a way to pound the ground down flat and they hadn’t been able to finish it and this edge was where they had stopped. The humans could do the unimaginable. Its head tilted back as it laughed into the wind.

Its glowing eyes wandered around the terrain and its ears picked up every sound. There were slithers and clicks and stomps and so many noises Mark had never heard before. It sat and stared at the unmoving, glowing specks above.

Getting back home was a different story. It vaguely remembered how but it proved much more difficult than it thought. At first, it kept pummeling its face into the ground. That didn’t work. Maybe it wasn’t going fast enough. So it went faster. Same result. Mark shook its head. It hadn’t moved far from its entrance point so it should be able to get back. It looked to its feet and squinted. It tried to think back to how Taeyong looked when going back to the underworld. Or how Ten had done it.

It grumbled as it thought. Mark scratched at its head as its fuzzy memories tried to connect and surface. Taeyong had said something right before hitting the ground. What was it? Did Ten do it too? It leaned its head back and screamed as thoughts bubbled to the surface of their mind. Then it stopped. Oh, yeah.

Mark’s wings extended into the night air and shot it straight up into the sky. It danced in the sky and let the wind caress its every feather. Mark leaned back and shrieked a laugh as it fell back down. Its wings tucked as its body angled downwards. It stared at the ground and smiled.

_Porta aperias._

Cold surrounded its body. The breath of home was welcomed in Mark’s body. It smiled. It was ecstatic.

Mark was able to come and go as it pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet hopefully my 3 years of latin don't fail me now
> 
> I don't really post on [twt](https://twitter.com/pliebas?s=20) but come visit me anyways pls thanks
> 
> \- L


End file.
